The Origin Of Akamaru
by Elric-Chan
Summary: Just a cute story about how Kiba got his hands on Akamaru. This isn't really how he got him, though. But you can figure that out. My first fic!


Hi! I'm Elric-Chan! This is the first fic I'm posting here on fanfiction, and I hope you like it.

Since no one really knows my writing style (except my bestest friends), this fic is kinda important, so I hope no one thinks it's crappy. Cause' then no one would want to read my other fics. So… I tried to make it really good and funny.

Anyway… on to the plot. Although Naruto isn't my favorite anime, I love it much. And this fic was just so easy to write. I read the manga before the anime aired, and Akamaru always interested me. Well, not as much as sexy Sasuke, but that's another story. I wondered exactly how Kiba got Akamaru, but since I don't know, I thought up my own explanation. I don't honestly think this is how he got him, though.

Hmm… maybe I should ask the creator.

Well, enjoy, and flames are accepted!

One day, as Sakura walks along, daydreaming about Sasuke as usual, she spots a white puppy hiding in a clump of bushes.

Sakura: Oh! You're so cute!

She bends down to pick up the puppy, but at that very moment, Naruto slams into her, causing her to fly forward, and, well, crush the puppy.

Sakura: (anger marks) Naruto! You moron! What's your problem? I oughta-

She stops mid-sentence, realizing that Naruto was no longer to be seen. Instead, the sound of quick footsteps draws her attention to an irate Iruka, panting and out of breath.

Iruka: (pant) Darn (pant) that Naruto! (pant) Did you see (pant pant) which way (pant) he went? (pant)

Sakura: Yes I did!

Iruka: Well, (pant) which way? And why (pant) are you (pant) covered in dirt? (pant)

Sakura: Because (anger mark) stupid Naruto slammed into me, and he didn't even say sorry! Then he ran off to the training hall! Look at what he did! He made me squash this puppy!

Iruka suddenly has his breath back, and he gets huge chibi eyes as he looks at the puppy.

Iruka: It's so cute! Oh, I've always wanted a puppy! Thanks!

He snatches the puppy and runs off in the direction of the training hall.

Sakura: (ANGER MARK)

She runs after Iruka, cursing the creation of men.

Back at the training hall…

Iruka: So… what should we name it?

Sakura of course wants to call it Sasuke because (quote on quote) it's so cute! sparkle

Naruto: Let's call it Sexy!

Sasuke: Just call it Dog.

Sakura: Uh… yeah… Dog is a good name!

Ino: We should name it Sasuke! sparkle

Sasuke: sigh

Sakura: (anger mark at Ino)

Iruka: Settle down, now. How about we vote on a name?

5 minutes later

Iruka: Okay! Let's see what we've got!

Everyone bends over the table to look at the votes, which are as following:

Kakashi-Chan

Cutie

Sasuke

Dog

Sexy

Food

Why do we need a dog?

Iruka: Uh… well…

Naruto: Kakashi-Chan?

Every one looks at Kakashi-Sensei, who is now immersed in Make-out Paradise.

Naruto: Cutie?

Iruka: Uh… sweatdrop well… it IS cute!

Naruto: Sasuke… hmm… let me guess.

Ino: smile

Naruto: I don't think so. Now, Sexy… that's a good name!

Iruka: Sexy?

Naruto: Yeah! I could teach it my Sexy Jutsu! Believe it!

Everyone: sigh

Iruka: Uh… Dog?

Sakura: Um… was I the only one who voted for that?

Iruka: Food? What kinda name is that?

Ino: Ugh… who let Choji in here?

Choji: (chomp chomp) I'm leavin'.

Sauke: Why do we even need a dog?

Naruto: I guess that was your vote.

Sasuke: Nothing gets past you.

Iruka: Well, since there are no majority votes, what are we gonna do?

Sasuke: Get rid of it?

Iruka: No. We'll draw a name.

1 minute later

Iruka: Okay! Let's see!

He chooses a piece of paper.

Iruka: Well, what do you know? It says Cutie!

Sasuke: snatch They ALL say Cutie.

Everyone: glare at Iruka

Iruka: Well, we have to call it something!

Voice: Call what?

Everyone turns to see Kiba Inuzuka walking through the door.

Kiba: What are you all lookin' at?

Sakura: Oh, it's just a puppy I found. We can't think of anything to name it.

Kiba: Let me see.

He looks at the puppy, goes deep into thought, and smiles.

Kiba: Looks like an Akamaru to me.

Naruto: Akamaru?

Kiba: Yeah. Well, I could use a dog. Teach it jutsu and stuff. I'll take him with me.

Iruka: tear streams

Sasuke: Whatever. Akamaru. Just take it.

Sakura and Ino: Uh… yeah! Akamaru is a great name!

Naruto: Are you SURE you don't want to call it Sexy?

Everyone: YES! HE'S SURE!

Naruto: Um… well… can I still teach… Akamaru my Sexy Jutsu?

Everyone: DOGS CAN'T DO SEXY JUTSU!

Naruto: Well I can! Believe it!

Sasuke: Please don't.

Naruto: TRANSFORM!

POOF

While everyone else is occupied with Naruto-Chan (Sakura and Ino angrily trying to see if Sasuke had been looking at the jutsu), Kiba turns to the puppy.

Kiba: Let's get goin', Akamaru.

Iruka: (wiping nosebleed): Farewell, Cutie.

Kiba: What!

Iruka: Uh… I was talking to the dog.

Kiba: (anger flames) HIS NAME IS AKAMARU!

Owari

So… that was my fic. I know it may have been stupid at times, but I still like it. Hopefully so do you guys.

Review please!


End file.
